dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blair Vivier
Blair Vivier Queen Bee This Character Belongs to Queen.Bee History All I ever wanted was to be a powerful woman. I'm daughter of Roger Vivier, the owner of a famous clothing line that is named after himself. I grew up rich and pampered, but I've always wanted more. When I was 20, I met Nicolas Sarkozy, the President of French Republic. He laid his eyes on me and I knew instantly how I would be a powerful woman. First lady of France. That's what I wanted. So we dated, secretly of course, because he's still married to his wife, Cecilia. Before it happened, though, my friend, Carla Bruni, stole him away from me. We know how this story ends, she became the French First Lady, they lived happily ever after. I decided I have better things to do, so I wouldn't interfere or take revenge, I moved to the United States. My powers started showing. I can read people's minds. I didn't freak out. I use this power to get what I want instead. My power developed, to the point when I can start controlling other people's minds, manipulating their thoughts and memories, even making illusions in their minds. I married a guy, Christopher Bass, the owner of a big company that develops nuclear-based weaponry. I love him with all my heart, and I finally get to be a powerful woman. I'm at the height of the social hierarchy, a socialite with many minions to command. I also help my husband with his business deals. Then one day, there was huge battle in a factory my husband owns. He was killed. I swore revenge on his death, so I began to investigate |- | Other |- | |} who killed him. Upon investigation, I found that he was killed by someone from the Teen Titans. I went to their base to get my revenge, and I got it. I killed that bastard who killed my husband, but he has friends. The H.I.V.E came to my rescue and recruited me. Soon I moved up the ranks, earning my place as the Queen Bee. Personality Blair is cold and vengeful. She's used to manipulate people and bend them to her will. She's very powerful and quite sadistic at times. It is better to be feared, than to be loved, if you can't have both. Appearance She's gifted with a supermodel body, and a wickedly beautiful looks. She stands at 5'7" with a light blonde hair that falls to her shoulder. She has piercing gray eyes and thick eyebrows. She wears a lot of makeup and she loves hot pink lipstick. Qb3.jpg Qb2.jpg Powers She possess an extremely powerful telepathy, which enables her not to only read and plant thoughts, but also control one's mind. She also begins to develop telekinesis. Other than that, she has the ability to manipulate pheromone in one's body. Weakness She is physically weak and vulnerable, especially when she's using her powers. Possessions WIP Category:Characters Category:Female Category:H.I.V.E Category:Villains